Bronx life: A Bronx Tale
by Strangerthanstrange
Summary: C has just turned 17 and Sonny was gone; many scenarios in this little short story so there will be some adult themes; mostly violence, foul language, minor deaths, and possible sexual assault. My first ever Bronx Tale so please be kind! NOT A SLASH
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Oh my god I never thought I would get this crazy about my little obsessions but I have watched A Bronx Tale for the 5****th**** time and I thought up some ideas while watching it; some are super adorable and some are super weird but I won't get into those ones. Anyways I have this sweet idea that involves C and Sonny but nothing weird like I mentioned earlier; it's a father/son kind of relationship/there will be some violence here too almost forgot to tell you that…so here is my first attempt at trying to make it sound good! Hope it's an interesting read! By the way this happens during the movie so just think of it as a deleted scene or something :P**

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own anyone or anything from this all the characters etc. belong to the rightful owners!**

**Birthday 'C'**

It was my seventeenth birthday finally an' all I's could think 'bout was where the hell Sonny was? I's got some gifts from my father and a few from my boys but nothin', nadda' from Sonny and it bugged the shit outta' me for a while until I let it go an' called it quits with it.

I went down to Sonny's bar two days later to see if anythin' was new hopin' that Sonny was there but unfortunately he was still gone.

I's couldn't believe he would forget my birthday, where the hell was he? Sonny's boys were still there but Jimmy, Jimmy Whispers Sonny's main man was missin' too so I stayed longer than expected at the bar hangin' with the rest of the boys tryin' to get some information outta' them and not even they knew where the fuck Sonny was. It was startin' to get to me an' I hated it. Sonny was like my second father an' he wasn't even there to say 'Happy birthday C' or 'let's go to the bar C' nothin at all.

.

I left the bar that night an' every last bit of my defenses were down; the street lights above me flickered as I's was suddenly knocked clean off my feet an' onto the dark street. That taste, that dirty taste that filled my mouth was disgustin'. I knew it was my blood it was warm an' thick an' it tasted exactly like those pennies my old man would tell me neva' to stick in my mouth when I's was young.

"What the?" that was pretty much the last few words I had time to say 'fore I's kissed the ground with a hard kick to my side.

What a great birthday week this was turnin' out to be; gettin' nothin' from your best friend an' then gettin' the shit beat outta' you for nothin' pretty cool.

.

I's could barely remember a thing that night; my eyes wouldn't open and my lips wouldn't move; my muscles were stiff and that same taste of blood flooded my mouth.

"Come on C," that voice, that fuckin' voice brought a smile to my face when I's felt for that hand an' was lifted to my feet. I still couldn't see worth shit but at least my hearin' was still the same when I felt a warm set of arms wrap around me carefully yet hurriedly movin' me forward. "S-Sonny?" I finally got my lips to work again an' several times I fell over in pain but he managed to save me every time; in the background I can hear screams, gun shots an' other terrible sounds an' then Sonny speaks to me finally;

"Damnit C, youse could 'a got yourself killed back there," I couldn't tell by lookin' at 'em but I can feel his warm breath against my face an' at that second I knew he was lookin' down at me.

Talkin' altogether hurt like hell so I kept my lips quiet.

Soon enough Sonny had stopped movin' and let me go droppin' me into a vehicle. I's tried to open my eyes an' won. My vision was blurry at first but soon my surroundin's were all there clear an' crisp almost like I had opened them for the first time. I noticed that I was in Sonny's beautiful baby against the wonderful leather seats bleedin' like a stuffed pig an' he looked over at me once with a smile. "I-I missed you Sonny," I barely moved my head as I let my head roll until I knew it hit the door an' he slammed his own door shut makin' the entire car shake.

"Youse one lucky kid C, but I missed you too," so that was that an' he started up the car and off we was with the wind an' everythin' else in our hair.

I's could tell Sonny wasn't really an emotional kinda' guy but deep down there was still things; there was love, there was care an' there was peace. He wasn't such a bad guy an' after all these years he's been the best friend a boy could evah' ask for.

**.**

I kept my eyes closed the rest of the way an' when we came to a full stop I opened one eye to take a look. We were parked in front of Sonny's drive-way an' I shifted in my seat to see if any of my blood had gotten soaked into the seat. Some had but I guess it really didn't bother Sonny too much at this point.

"Let's get that face checked out C," he gave a little weak smile while sayin' so before jumping swiftly outta' the driver's side an' rolled around to open my door.

God I felt like shit! My body didn't move as I was leaned hard against the door an' when he opened it I reached out toward the ground an' before I landed on my face I's was caught again by those familiar arms. "Come on kid stop it an' get up!" Sonny didn't sound too happy when he yanked me up in a hurry pullin' me toward him before givin' the door a good slam shut.

I have actually been inside Sonny's house maybe three or four times an' it was pretty nice; he had the money so he had whateva' he wanted.

"Sonny stop pullin' so hard," I knew whinin' like that would get me nowhere but the pain, the pain was paralyzin' every last muscle in my body an' it was a struggle to stay perfectly on my feet as I looked over to watch my own blood spill onto the cold walkway. Sonny didn't say another word after that so we went inside an' he turned on a few lights jus' enough to see the path.

Damn was I still pissed! I know I shouldn't be at this point in time aftah he had saved me from trouble…again but I couldn't shake those feelin's; Sonny was definitely another father to me an' I respected him like one an' he wasn't there-wasn't there to say happy birthday; Whoa I sound really pathetic right now; why am I sayin' all this?

Sonny saved my freakin' life an' he deserves a bit of appreciation;

I watched as my surroundin's passed me in a foggy daze gettin' so close to passin' out but soon I was slipped into the bathroom where he sat me down on the floor an' handed me a used towel. "Clean what youse can an' I will come back with the alcohol," I saw his eyes meet mine so quickly an' he left the room as fast as he had entered, leavin' me paddin' myself to keep anymore blood from spillin'.

I pulled the stained towel away and let my head hit the wall behind me; I had neva' experienced this amount of violence an' I know I would neva' understand the true meanin' of Sonny's violence with so many people around here all I understand is that Sonny does what Sonny does.

**.**

Sonny came back 3 minutes later which seemed so much longer than that. His eyes were large in shock or possibly anger starin' down at what was comin' from these injuries. He musta' been pissed at the stained tiles on the bathroom floor or even jus' how badly beat I's was. I really didn't care though as I watched him set the bottle of alcohol next to me an' crouch low until we both met face-to-face again.

"Now I know youse had this before-Sonny started pickin' up the bottle an' he poured some of it onto that stained towel. That was true; I have been in a few fights jus' neva' got really hurt to the point of stitches an' I hope that tonight ain't the night I get those stitches.

**.**

**.**

I had fallen asleep on the couch. I opened an eye to peek out an' see where Sonny had gone to, or if he's even gone at all an' I found him restin' in that brown leather covered winged chair just ahead of me. I didn't say anythin'; I would hate to be that one guy that woke Sonny from his sleep.

I thought to myself a lot about Sonny an' how my birthday could've been better with him there an' now that I was thinkin' about it I's realized that maybe this was his gift; the gift of savin' my ass from those boys back there.

I knew without him bein' there at the time; without any of them bein' there I woulda' been dead. I had Sonny to thank for this gift; for now I knew the time was to shut my eyes an' go to sleep as my bruises an' cuts heal.

The mornin' should be the time I tell him.

**::**

**E/N: Well there you have it for the first chapter! How is it is it readable I mean is it enjoyable at least? I tried to keep 'C' and Sonny in character as best letting some of the movie scenes flash through my mind…hope it was a good start!**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Nothing much to say about this chapter it will have more violence just not as much and language of course but other than that there is nothing really terrible. Read to find out more!**

**Part 1**

I was suddenly shoved awake; I opened my eyes to see Sonny right before me staring down me. "Come on C I gotta' get youse home," he reached out to help me get up an' I was on my feet before I can get my own tired mind to realize what was goin' on.

He was right; I had to get home before my old man wakes up to worry. I hated it when he worried like that he'd jus' got completely nuts to the point of the two of us fightin'. "I'm up Sonny I'm up!" I told him over an' over until we made it out to the car an' right when I looked at him he put that key in the ignition an' hauled ass outta' there.

On our way there it was quiet well besides the radio playin' in the background an' all I could really pay attention to was Sonny beside me whistling to half of the song. It was pretty amazin' listening to him whistle like that. He'd always do that even when I was a little boy; he'd jus' be there with both hands or maybe if he felt like it one hand on the wheel smilin' as he whistled to the radio. It always made me smile even if I was havin' the most terrible day somehow Sonny would cheer me up.

**.**

When we arrived there he was my pop was standin' there on the stoop with his arms crossed; that meant he was pissed an' the look told it all.

Before I stepped out Sonny opened his door and shut it behind him; I knew I had to get out so I did an' slammed it accidently with a small slip of my hand. "Where'd youse take my boy Sonny?" I watched my pop leave the stoop an' get close to Sonny; that was the most mistake someone could do to Sonny but with me standin' there an' him bein' my father an' all Sonny wasn't violent, he wouldn't want to do any harm to my father anyways but Sonny was almost too easy to crack when it came to annoyance or defiance 'specially from another man.

"He's fine Lorenzo he jus' got a little beatin' from a few colored boys last night," Sonny turned his head to look at me an' I's instantly froze in place. What was I supposed to say? I jus' knew my father had already noticed the bruises because they were jus' too dark to ignore.

So my pop looked over at me beside the car an' then back at Sonny. His arms weren't crossed anymore which was sort of a good thing but he still had that look, that shine in his eye. "Thanks Sonny," pop reached out for me wavin' his fingers in my direction; both of their eyes were locked on me now an' as I stepped forward I felt nervous an' almost afraid.

I looked up at him an' he looked back then I gave Sonny a smile as best I could seein' that my lip was bashed an' the rest of my face was jus' bruised to shit I found my way inside the apartment an' into the bathroom.

**.**

I didn't even get a chance to see myself yet so takin' a look at my face in the mirror I almost scared myself backwards. Was this really me? Did they really beat me that much? I looked terrible an' I couldn't believe my pop didn't freak out when he saw me with Sonny in this shape but I guess that's a good sign that he's beginning to trust Sonny a bit more now.

"Is that true C, did some colored boys beat youse or was it Sonny?" I knew it was too good to be true; I stopped in place frozen lookin' me dead in the eyes through the fogged up mirror; my left eye was swollen almost to the point of closin' an' my lip was throbbin' like mad.

I looked at him through the mirror an' I slowly turned to face him. "It wasn't Sonny pop," my voice was low an' quiet surprisin' me as much as my father when I heard that mysterious voice slip past me. I was still holdin' on to the edge of the sink with my back turned to it while I stared down at my pop's socked feet waitin' to see what he has to say 'bout that. Before any more sounds there was nothin' but plain silence stuck in between us makin' everythin' seem so awkward.

I looked at him an' saw his head nod. I could tell he thought I wasn't tellin' the truth; it was that same shine in his eye that bugged the hell outta' me an' he always wanted to blame Sonny jus' because he thinks of me as his own son.

I knew I could neva' choose Sonny over my own father but that doesn't mean that I have to give up treatin' Sonny like he's a second father it was jus' impossible for me an' for Sonny; we knew each other for too long.

.

I stayed with pop to talk a while an' in a few hours or so I was gone again wonderin' the streets with my boys.

We smoked an' we drank; an' we drank until we was caught sittin' outside some old man's bakery. The cops around here weren't nice an' I hated every last one of them assholes. I saw Slick stand up an' tease the officer a few times 'til I pulled him back; he always thought he was the boss of all us kids but he was jus' as bad as us all; maybe even worse.

So I hung around for a little longer before I knew I had to get my ass home; Slick and the rest of them patted me on the back an' I turned with a smile.

I really liked those boys an' they were pretty fun to be around…well when they weren't doin' somethin' stupid.

.

I had no clue what time it was when I got home but by the orange glow comin' from the clouds I could already guess that dinner time was already around the corner an' I was starvin'.

"Hey C!" I heard an' in an instant I knew who I was lookin' for; Sonny was standin' in the doorway to that bar with one foot crossed over the other; I don't understand why I kept track of all the simple things this man did but I have been doin' it all my life.

I stared up at the window to the apartment an' I knew I had to check in with pops. So I did jus' that an' told him everythin'. My father was still a little too afraid to let me go jus' yet with Sonny but I have done it for years now an' I knew everythin' Sonny did. Sometimes when he was drinkin' with the boys or even alone he would talk 'bout women an' how they are all afraid of him an' that's why he ain't got a woman right now; I went along with what Sonny had to tell me an' that was that.

"Come on C let's fade to older times huh?" Sonny smiled down at me with one hand around my arm draggin' me toward the back of the bar; I smiled back rememberin' all those times as a young kid I gambled with a bunch of crazy men an' Sonny bein' the one to teach me everythin' about it.

"Yeah," was all that I wanted to say an' before long I was pulled back into time gamblin' away again.

**::**

**E/N: Well I know it wasn't much but it is getting deeper into Sonny and C's relationship and even C's and Lorenzo's. Hope you readers have enjoyed it so far!**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Wow third chapter already well like I said before many times nothing much but violence and language! That was a super short Author's note just to inform youse readers :^D**

**Part 2**

I woke up to the worst headache eva'. That thing hurt like hell an' I can still feel my eye an' my lip throb an' twitch like nuts. I swung my legs out from the covers an' onto the floor of my bedroom; I must've fallen asleep or somethin' with Sonny 'cause I don't remember even bein' home that late 'til now which was like 3 or 4 in the mornin'.

So I let out a few curses here an' there before goin' into the bathroom to find some pills I can take for the pain.

"Mornin' C," there he was, standin' there in the kitchen makin' his coffee with that crazy hair of his but I liked it, my pop was the best pop there was. I was the only one he'd wake up to with crazy hair like that or his underwear an' I'd jus' laugh until I couldn't any more. So I took another look in the mirror an' I touched my face; it still stung to the touch an' I could still feel it pulse but much of the pain was gone now an' I still found myself downin' those pills.

"Hey C don't youse go takin' those like candy now," my father stood right behind me almost scarin' me it jus' happened so fast. "Yeah I know," it was a Saturday which gave me a reason to want to jus' jump back into bed an' sleep the day away but I do that anyways even if it were a school night; I didn't really care.

I left the bathroom with nothin' on but old lounge shorts an' my pa's old white 'wife beater' an' was suddenly leaned against the counter watchin' him make his coffee. "So did Sonny get youse anythin' for your birthday?" that was a very weird question; my birthday was like a week ago an' he was still on this. His back was turned to me so I moved away from the counter an' stood beside him. I coughed quietly into my hand before crossin' my arms to keep warm. "Come on pop jus' forget about it he saved me isn't that enough?" I walked away headin' back into my room to change into somethin' more…decent an' attractive.

He didn't follow me.

I quickly stripped down to my briefs as everyone called 'em an' dressed myself as fast as I took it all off. "Pa' what do youse want from the store I'm goin' jus' down the block to get somethin' to eat?" I put on my jacket an' forgot about the hat countin' all the money I had left that was in my pants.

I heard him sip his coffee an' later burn his tongue; he cursed softly before answerin'. "Nah youse go get yourself somethin' I need to get ready for work," he flicked his wrist at me an' I smiled. "Well whateva' but don't be surprised when I come back with somethin'." I tried to sound somewhat devious an' when I looked at my old man I saw that smile.

"Jus' get C…an' stay outta' trouble!" he yelled an' I was gone.

**.**

**.**

It was another one of those hot days I could jus' feel it. When I looked up at the sky I had to use my hand to cover my face so I's couldn't go blind from the sun it was so bright. I moved my hand an' started walkin'. Man was I hungry; so many smells were killin' me an' I barely hand enough cash to get me somethin' small to eat like a little apple.

I could smell those blueberry pancakes right across the street at that old lady's diner; I have neva' been there an' probably neva' would jus' too expensive an' then I could smell the strong scent of booze an' cigars. Heh, I laughed an' saw Jimmy standin' there in the doorway of the bar.

"Hey kid how's it goin'?" that big bellied man said with a smile an' an open arm waitin' for me. I returned the smile an' walked inside.

**.**

I found out jus' this mornin' that Sonny was sick; he told me he was comin' down with somethin' but didn't know what exactly. I stayed long enough to see the guys an' then take Sonny home.

I didn't know why he wanted me to give him a ride home; maybe he was gettin' tired of Tony an' all the others or jus' maybe he wanted to tell me somethin' he couldn't tell anyone else. I helped him into his car an' I closed the door. He gave me the key an' I stepped into the driver's seat an' later closed the door. "Are youse okay Sonny?" I asked as I stuck the key into the ignition an' sat there lookin' over at him in silence.

Damn that silence I hated it.

I felt the car move a little as Sonny shifted with a gentle smile an' his eyes closed. "Yeah C I'm okay now drive," he touched my arm softly an' I jolted. I neva' felt a touch as soft an' careful like that come from Sonny; I jus' knew at that point somethin' was up.

**.**

On the way there he napped for a few minutes before openin' his eyes again. It made me happy; "C I want youse to come to the horse race tomorrow jus' the two of us," jus' the two of us what was goin' on? He probably jus' wanted to spend more time with me for a change or maybe he was plannin' on tellin' me somethin'. Whateva' it was I needed to hear it. "Sure thing Sonny,"

**.**

We finally got there; only a 20 minute waste an' I put the car in park in the front of the house pullin' the key out. I couldn't bear the silence much longer so I tried to come up with somethin' to talk about hopin' that he'd join.

"W-would youse like any company Sonny?" I didn't really notice how risky that was to say until I heard the words slip passed me. I jus' hope he didn't jump up an' give me a smack upside the head. Instead he turned to me with those eyes on me an' a smile on his mouth. "Why would youse want to stay C, youse don't have to," he responded in an almost unexpected way as he climbed his way out of the open door.

I jus' sat there watchin' his every move.

"I'll cook youse somethin' to eat Sonny my pop showed me how to cook pretty much everythin'!" I said with a smile showin' my way outta' the car an' up to Sonny's doorstep.

Sonny stared at me for a while longer before unlockin' the door. "Sure kid an' maybe we can play a nice card came or somethin'." He acknowledged me as we both stepped inside one aftah the other. Sonny was the best; I know Sonny hated it when I'd say he was my hero but Sonny lived life hard an' he was a good man even aftah all the things he had done…nobody's perfect nobody it was jus' not right.

**::**

**E/N: Yay I finally got another update! Yeah in the next chapter Sonny will explain to C what is wrong with him and that is all I am going to tell you guys! READ ON!**


	4. Chapter 4: TO BE CONTINUED!

**A/N: This might be a little sappy chapter—nothing terrible happens but something does happen and it isn't good. Can't tell you more it will give it all away so please read and enjoy! Oh and by the way this is a short TO BE CONTINUED chapter just to get your blood pumping! ENJOY!**

******Part 3: 1**

I finished makin' that spaghetti I promised Sonny. He didn't really eat much but he still ate somethin' which was good.

Aftah that early supper I stayed longer than I should have at Sonny's place. My pop is a worry-freak especially when it came down to worryin' about me. I cleaned the table an' did those few dishes for him; he didn't seem too well so it was the best I could do.

"Hey kid why do youse do all of this for me?" I felt those hands grip my shoulders from behind securely; not too hard but jus' enough to get my attention. I put the damp towel on the marble counter an' turned to face him. I smiled an' looked down with a shrug. "I don't know…" an' those hands of his neva' left my shoulders he was meanin' to tell me somethin' an' somethin' important. Sonny jus' rolled his eyes an' dropped his hands leanin' into the counter beside me. "C I gotta' tell youse somethin'," he crossed his arms an' kept that same old serious expression lookin' out ahead of him. I was ready;

But what he told me next took me totally by surprise!

**::  
E/N: TO BE CONTINUED! And this really will be continued!**


End file.
